memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Freedom Angst
'' | miniseries = | author =Britta Burdett Dennison | published =March 2010 | anthology =Seven Deadly Sins | pages =269-326 | date =2369 |}} Blurb From the back cover :Human's darkest impulses run free in the Mirror Universe. "Freedom Angst," by Britta Burdett Dennison, illustrates the lust that drives many there. Summary 2369 (though it should be 2366, based on dialog in "Crossover" Benjamin Sisko works as a debt collector and enforcer for Cardassian interests, under the authority of his father-in-law. Uncomfortable using violence against those “clients” who can’t pay, he has his friend Janel Tigan doctor his records. His scheme works too well, though, as he attracts the attention of the Intendant. Kira offers him his own ship and crew, and some degree of freedom. His practically estranged wife, Jennifer, opposes her husband’s relocation, saying that her well-placed father can use his influence to prevent the move. He unconvincingly insists that he’s not interested. Sisko is sent to collect a debt from the crippled Kornelius Yates, cared for by his sister Kasidy. He makes a connection with her and the two are intimate, but she’s unable to pay, and the next time Sisko is sent there, his partner kills Kornelius. Janel tries to blackmail Sisko into their own intimate connection, but is rejected. When Sisko tells his father-in-law that he’s not sure Janel can be trusted, the elder man sees to it that Janel disappears. When the hitman, Thadial Bokar, also considers blackmailing Sisko, Ben kills him. Unnerved by his infidelity, his involvement in two murders, and the disappearance of Jennifer’s father, Sisko is summoned by Kira, who offers to make all of his troubles go away. She lends Sisko a shuttle for the day as an extra incentive, and he tries to evacuate Kasidy before another enforcer comes calling, but finds that she’s been taken away by the Cardassians. Sisko returns to Kira and accepts her offer on the spot. She has him pleasure her half a dozen times before revealing that Jennifer already knows about, and has been covering, his forged business records and his complicity in the murders. He realizes how completely he’s been played and has no choice but to accept his new life, without Jennifer and at the beck and call of the Intendant. Ben and Jennifer part on bad terms, and it is later suspected that Ezri Tigan killed Jennifer’s father as payback for the murder of Janel. Janel’s death here contradicts events in Saturn’s Children. References Characters : • • En Shrall • • • Lat • • • • • • Starships and vehicles :Alliance shuttle Locations : • • • Zismer • • Races and cultures : • • • • • • • • States and organizations :Akiem • Alliance Other references :docking clamp • intendant • latinum • moba fruit • Romulan ale • spring wine • synthale • Terran • terraforming • transporter • veklava Appendices Related stories *The relationship between the mirror universe Kira and Sisko was established in " ". The mirror universe Jennifer Sisko appeared in " " and "Shattered Mirror". Connections Timeline | nextMB=Emissary |}} Category:DS9 short stories